A torn peace
by DeathAngel06
Summary: What happens when the demons and humans have a huge war going on?  And what happens when a demon slayer and a demon fall in love?  Find out.  Femslash.  KagSangoEnv paring.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show nor do I own the characters but I do own my character Envy._**

****

**_Pairings: Kagome/Envy, Sango/Envy, Inuyasha/Kikyo_**

****

****

****

****

Humans and demons use to get a long peacefully, keyword use to. But with exception of the humans who hated demons, and demons who hate humans. Over the course of the years demons were finally being accepted into society and some even began to hold government positions with the distasteful humans who constantly insulted them. With the mixture of humans and demons some got married and had half demons. Hundreds of years ago half demons were wiped off of the face of the earth. Now there were rules, safety lines if you will, set up to prevent demon/human couples from having children, but that goal was impossible to keep. The half demon population quickly grew. Humans nor did demons accept them. The only ones who accepted half demons were the parents and the parents relatives. It was the same as last time when half demons existed. They are seen in both eyes as an abomination to both kinds. So after not being able to control the half demon population the human government leaders made it so that half demons could not go to public schools. This outraged the demons. For many demons had married a human therefor had half demon family members and children. They believed that their children should go to a public school with humans and demons and not be treated unfairly. Demons moved for a change in the law but none of the humans in the government budged to throw out the law. This angered the demons even more and the humans who had half demon children. One day at a riot something horrible happened, something that would change the course of history and rip the peace apart for good. The demons began to protest the law and force was used on them to clear them from the streets. Some humans and demons were murdered. The hatred grew more, it spread like a dead virus, and reached millions like wild fire. Japan was no exception in this as well. They too had homicides on their hands and riots to break up. Mobs formed, both human and demons. Cities fell apart as did small towns. Demons lived in ghettoes as did humans. There would be gang fights and wars as well. The demons who held government positions in every country were forced out of office. Once again the half demons found themselves stuck in the middle of it all. Humans raised human children to be demon slayers and demons raised their children to be human slayers. This story is about a demon slayer and a demon who try to be together no matter what the odds are. 

-In the human ghetto in down town Tokyo, Japan- 

A demon slayer quickly ran through the streets. Her long dark hair blowing around behind her. She wore something over her nose and mouth to protect herself from miasma, which some demons used in a last desperate resort to save themselves. The full moon's light danced around on her creamy colored and shinned off of her black outfit that she wore on every slaying mission. Her weapon laid settled on her back, moving around at times when she made tight turns. A young demon had made the mistake of coming into the ghetto and she was now chasing it, hot on it's trail. The young demon came to a quick stop once it saw it had run into the dead end. They young demon boy quickly turned around to see the demon slayer quickly approaching on him. She came to a halting stop and glared down at him. He fell to the ground. 

"Don't kill me." He pleaded with tears in his dark eyes. 

She looked down upon him. She wanted to take pity upon him and spare his life but if she did she would be kicked out of the ghetto she currently resided in and she would be known as a demon lover. She lifted her weapon above her head. Tears sparkled in her hazel eyes and she shut them tight as she brought her mighty weapon down. She opened her eyes slowly to see if she had hit her target but only to see a beautiful young woman demon holding her weapon with one hand, the boy coward behind the older demon. Her eyes grew wide in amazement and shock. _How could she stop my attack?!_ She thought, her mind racing and her heart skipping beats. 

"Who are you demon?" The slayer asked trying to keep a calm composure. 

"I don't give out my name to humans." The demon replied, hate flickering within her deep, cold ice blue eyes. 

"All right then why stop my assault?" 

The young woman demon let out a soft chuckle then stated," you were about to kill one of my own kind. How could I see him get killed?" Her dark black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a thin black cloth covered her mouth and nose. She had black jeans on and a black halter top. She was wearing black army combat boots, likely stolen from a human soldier. The demon continued to hold onto the demon slayer's weapon. 

"No I didn't expect you to stand by and watch him get killed." She answered softly. She stared into the ice blue eyes of the demon who held her weapon. Those ice blue eyes were so cold, so full of dark hatred. 

The young woman gripped tighter onto the weapon, cracking a huge chunk of it off. She tossed it a side and turned to walk away. "looks like no more demons have to fall to your weapon for a while." Came the cold voice. She picked up the demon boy and held him close as she leapt into the air and landed perfectly on her feet at the top of the brick wall. She looked down at the demon slayer. After a few moments of gazing at one another the woman demon took off into the night's sky holding the boy. 

The demon slayer took off her the old fashion gas mask she wore and let it fall to the ground. "Why did she spare me my life? When she could have easily taken it?" She asked herself softly as she watched the beautiful woman disappear into the night. 

-A few minutes later in the demon ghetto in down town Tokyo, Japan- 

The demon's feet softly touched onto the ground. She sat the boy down and as soon as he was on the ground he ran over to his mother and hugged her. she picked him up into warm, loving arms. Behind the cloth the young demon smiled softly. 

"Thank you." The mother cried. 

"None needed." She stated smiling more at the joy that the mother and son were letting out from being reunited. The moment was short lived when the young woman demon's boss walked into the ally. 

"Envy." His chilling voice crept out. 

She turned on her heels. "Yes boss?" She asked removing the cloth. 

"Good job tonight saving the young boy." He said softly, a smile creeping it's way onto his lips. 

Envy nodded at him. "Thanks sir." She answered bowing a little bit. 

"Head back to your place Envy. You need to save your strength. Tomorrow is another day of hard work." He stated then vanished. 

Envy rubbed her temples a little bit and groaned. Not that she hated saving her kind but at times she thought that some of the demons deserved to sink into the dark abyss of death. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((from the author: i hope everyone enjoyed the story. thank you for reading and maybe in the next chapter you might get to learn about envy's dark past.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show nor do I own the characters but I do own my character Envy._**

**_Pairings: Kagome/Miroku, Sango/Envy, InuYasha/Kikyo_**

-In the demon ghetto-

Envy walked down a long, dark, damp ally way, her gaze at the wet pavement. She sighed heavily as she ventured deeper into the ghetto. A few lights shinned on her from passing cars. Demons really had no use for them but at times the cars came in hand. Her ice blue eyes full of questions. Her ears twitched slightly at a crashing sound, instantly causing her gaze to shoot up. She squinted slightly only to see an old homeless demon stumbling around. He had crashed into a trash can, knocking it down. She frowned softly and walked over to him.

"Duke were you out drinking again?" She questioned softly as she approached him even more.

He looked up at her. His once vibrant green eyes were now dulled over by pain and exhaustion. He studied Envy's beautiful face, full of youth. "Just a little." He said softly looking down at the pavement. Envy was one of the kinder souls of the demons. Everyone else was just plan mean to him.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she shook her head slowly. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "Now why did you go and do that?" She asked.

He chuckled softly then answered," do you know what it's like to wake up every morning without having your lover by your side, knowing you caused her death?"

"Duke that's not true." Envy corrected.

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have been so foolish to fall in love with a human then she wouldn't have died. Her clan killed her because she betrayed them and fell in love with a demon." He cried, tears pouring down his pale face. The pain, horrors were written all over his face. It made him look older then he already was. He fell to his knees and wept into his hands. "Its my fault she isn't here."

Envy couldn't deny the fact that his wife had been killed by her clan. After the great peace ended people and demons a like began to form groups, clans if you will. Every clan had separate rules, but one always remained the same. Never fall in love or sleep with the enemy. If that rule was broken then they would be put up on trial and if indeed they had broken this rule it could be punishable by death. At times someone would be charged with this but were innocent. If they were found innocent their life was spared.

She kneeled beside him and started to rub his back gently, her fingers at times getting caught in his tore shirt. "Duke it's not your fault. She loved you more then anything in this world. She loved you so much she didn't care about what rules she broke just to be with you. You touched her life with something special and that was love. You showed her she could love a demon, no matter what the odds were." She said softly, trying to reassure the old man.

He continued to weep softly. He looked over at Envy, eyes clouded by tears. "Is that true?" He stuttered.

She nodded and said," as true as the air we breathe."

Duke managed to let a soft smile cross his cracked lips. Envy pulled out a twenty dollar bill she had in her pocket. She handed it to him. "Here get yourself some bread and butter and a jug of water." She ordered.

He took it from her then replied," thank you Envy."

"None needed. I'll see you around." She said standing up. She slowly walked away from him, her gaze now at the stars in the night's sky.

After a few more minutes she pushed her way through the door to her apartment. She flicked a switch and the lights in the living room flickered on. "Home sweet home." She groaned softly as she shut and locked the door. Envy walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water then ventured back out to the loving room and flopped down onto the black leather couch and took a sip. She grabbed the TV remote and push a button, filling the 50 inch flat screen with a vibrant, clear image.

"Today a hundred demons were killed in a bus explosion." The TV reporter stated," police are still looking for the suspect but no one has been caught yet. If anyone has any importation please call the help line."

Envy groaned again, growling slightly as she did. "What is this world coming too?" She questioned allowed as she laid down. Her eyelids slowly drifted shut.

_Flashback_

_A young child Envy laid in her bed, sleeping peacefully. The pink covers were drawn over her small, fragile body. Her ears twitched a little at the sound of cars passing by the house. The only light in the room was a small nightlight tucked into the far right corner from her bed. Most children are afraid of the dark, demon or human. Her sleep was disturbed when the door to her bed room flung open and her mother ran over to her bed and yanked her out of it and into her arms._

_"Mommy what's going on?" Envy groaned softly as she laid her head on her mother's warm right shoulder._

_"We have to get you to the secret room." Her mother answered quickly as she rushed her daughter down the hall._

_"Why mommy?" She asked looking up at her mother's panic stricken face._

_"You know the great peace between the demons and humans? Well tonight the peace broke." Her mother stated," everything will be fine."_

_Finally they were at the hidden room. The door was behind a bookcase. Her mother opened it and laid Envy down on a sleeping bag. Envy's grandfather was already in there on his sleeping bed._

_"Wait here you two I have to go call your father at work." Her mother instructed._

_"Mommy come in here I'm sure daddy already knows." Envy cried softly. Her mother leaned down and ran her hand gently through her daughter's silky black hair._

_"I'll be back shortly." She said softly, gazing into the piercing youthful ice blue eyes. The mother stood back up and hurried out of the room closing the door behind her._

_"I love you mommy!" Envy called out. Her mother had pushed the bookcase back in front of the door to keep the room hidden. The room had canned food, a can opener, some extra blankets and pillows, some jugs of water, a radio, some flashlights and batteries, and some of Envy's toys._

_Envy crept over to a hole in the wall and peered out of it. She saw her mother standing by the end table, holding the black phone to her ear. There was a loud crash and a few humans in black padded shirts and pants and black helmets came storming into the living room. The flashlights on the barrels of their assault rifles shinned onto her mother. One walked over to the phone and ripped the cord out of it. They surrounded her._

_"Such a shame to be killing a beautiful demon." One called out before pulling the trigger on the gun._

_"M..." Envy was going to scream before her grandfather covered her mouth with his hand. She watched her mother fall to the ground, dead. A hole was now in her forehead. Her eyes full of fear._

_End of flash back._

Envy sat up suddenly screaming," MOTHER!" Tears poured their way down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. She pushed her right hand through her sweat drenched hair. Her heart pounded in her chest. After a few moments her breathing became steady again and her heart settled down to a steady beating. She stared at her feet, trying to calm her mind down. She was haunted by her past. She wasn't aware of the fact she was being watched by someone.

Sango balanced herself on the rote black iron railing of the fire escape outside of Envy's living room. She laid her head against a pole as she watched the young female demon. She sighed softly as she studied the enemy. She didn't go there to kill Envy, in fact she didn't even know why she ventured there. She just followed her feet. The young demon slayer felt something stir inside of her heart. She placed her right hand over her heart, her hazel eyes filled with sorrow. Just looking at Envy right now you could tell that she was in pain, emotional pain. Sango wanted nothing more than to knock on the window and ask to come inside, and she didn't even know why she wanted to do that either.

Envy's nose began to twitch softly to the scent of cherry blossom flowers. It filled her lungs with each breath she would take. It was a heavenly scent to her. She knew that scent from somewhere but where? After a few minutes it finally clicked. She darted her attention over to the fire escape and saw a shadowy figure. She stood up slowly and grabbed a fire poker, she kept by the couch, and hid it behind her back as she walked to the window. In one swift movement the window was open and she swung at the dark figure.

Sango jumped quickly and grabbed onto the level above her and lifted herself up onto it.

"It's you!" Envy growled, her eyes narrowing at the demon slayer. She jumped onto the railing where Sango once was and glared up at the unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I...um...uh...I really have no idea." Sango stuttered a bit, looking down at Envy. Seeing Envy in the full moon light took her breath away. The moon gave Envy's skin a soft white glow but she couldn't pull her gaze away from the piercing ice blue eyes full of hate.

Envy raised her eyebrow and asked," you are here, in the demon ghetto, at my place, and you don't even know why you are here? You are the most confusing human."

The demon slayer wanted to change the subject quickly. "So um is there anything I can do for you?" She asked softly, her voice caring.

Envy seemed a bit shocked and taken back by the question, like as if someone had just spit in her face. She wrinkled her nose a bit, more hate seeping into her eyes. "Why'd you ask that?" She snarled, baring her perfect white teeth. Two fangs gleamed in the full moon's light.

"Well um I noticed that you woke up from your slumber in much distress." Sango answered," so is there anything I can do to help you?"

Envy had never seen a human care about what a demon felt since the great peace had ended. A strange feeling began to bubble up inside of her and she didn't know what it was. Her eyes softened a bit as she considered Sango's offer. Sango saw that she was getting through to the female demon slightly, but as if Envy never even softened at all the hate came flooding back into her eyes. Just because one human was nice to her it couldn't take back what the humans had done to her family. "I don't need help from you or any other human for that matter. For all I care you can all go and do your little dances in Hell!" She spat at, dropping the fire poker and jumping into her apartment. She slammed the window shut and locked it then drew the black curtains over the window.

The demon slayer sighed softly as she hung her head a bit in shame. _What was I thinking about coming here? No matter what I say it won't take anything back._ She thought standing up and walking down the stars and to Envy's window. She sighed heavily and lifted her right hand slowly and placed it on the cold glass. She closed her dark eyes, thinking a bit.

On the other side of the window Envy stood there staring at it, tears slowly sliding down her creamy colored cheeks. She was afraid of what may happen, and of what she began to feel staring into the honey hazel colored eyes of the enemy. She laid her forehead gently on the window, the silky curtains a welcome comfort to her smooth skin. She closed her eyes as well, bot not knowing either one was thinking about one another exactly at this moment in time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((note from the author: oh wow I was nice for once and didn't leave you people off on a cliff hanger lol. Sorry it's been a while there are a lot of family problems going on a lot recently and it has prevented me from writing but now I'm back so YEAH!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and trust me there are more hidden secrets in Envy's past. Thanks for reading!!!))


End file.
